


In Need

by KaliTracer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Roxy - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Omega!Eggsy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, omega in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy goes into heat unexpectedly when he's suppose to be getting suppressants. Thankfully, his lover isn't far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Kingsman Kinkmeme Prompt: I just kinda want Alpha!Roxy fucking needy, desperate, heat-addled Omega!Eggsy breatheless with her monster cock. Basically just female Alpha heat porn.
> 
> I have to admit that I really don't ship them but for some reason I really really really needed to write this. Ya'll shouldn't judge.

Roxy is out of Merlin's office at a full run before she can even comprehend that what she had just heard was the sound of her lover's cries. Two staff duck out of her way and another just barely skids into a wall to avoid her. She slides to a stop just inside the science department's doors and looks around.   
  
Three scientists point in the direction of their leader's office and she growls low in her throat. They all scatter once she's past them.   
  
Pushing open the door, she gets hit with the first real evidence to support the rapid beating of her heart and the terrified way her mind is jumping around worst case scenarios, and what she smells makes her leap straight to one that makes her stomach clench up and a sweat break out across the back of her neck. She smells Eggsy. In heat.   
  
What she sees makes her growl go down an octave and up in volume. An alpha has her Omega wrapped up in his arms. On some level she recognizes the other alpha as the lead scientist, who she knew was suppose to be administering Eggsy's bi-monthly heat suppressants. It doesn't change the way she crouches down and growls again, her Alpha hind-brain kicking into full overdrive seeing another Alpha touch her Omega.   
  
"Easy, easy, Lancelot," the other Alpha says, holding out a hand like that might placate her.   
  
"Rox?" Eggsy asks, whimpering to what she's sure is her enraged scent. He tries to drop to his knees, heat kicking up his smell like power boost, and it does nothing to help the fact that she can't see reason at the moment.   
  
The other Alpha sets Eggsy down on the couch and takes a large step away. Roxy bares her teeth and takes long strides towards Eggsy. The Alpha lowers his eyes, keeping his head down as he walks toward the door. She maneuvers herself so that she is between him and her Omega until finally he reaches the door and goes through.   
  
Roxy transports to the door and locks it, dragging the desk across the floor to block them in so that her brain has a chance to relax for a second.   
  
Then the other problem kicks in.  
  
"You're in heat?" she asks, able to speak for the first time since her Alpha side kicked in.   
  
"Baaaad batch of suppressants," Eggsy says, tugging on his shirt, trousers around his ankles, slick already coating the back of his boxer-briefs. He pants trying to remove the shirt, his eyes are starting to dilate bad and she knows it is just a matter of time before she loses him completely to heat.  
  
"Did you want...I mean, I know we agreed that we'd wait for your heat in March, but Eggsy," she isn't sure how to continue. They had talked of bonding when things were more stable, but it was also for the added benefit of Eggsy not having to go through a heat until after the New Year when things around Kingsman would be more relaxed.  
  
Eggsy whines low in his throat and looks on the verge of tears when he asks, "Do you not want to bond?" He drops his shirt to the floor and grips the couch hard as a wave of heat rolls over him.   
  
The heat strikes hard against Roxy's Alpha side, it entices her to lose her slacks and take care of her Omega. She rallies against it as she moves closer, even though the tension in returns raises her blood pressure, she's sure.   
  
"I want it Eggsy, I just want you to be sure," she forces herself to relax, getting anxious will only make things more difficult for him. She remembers the first time she was with an Omega in heat and how being stressed was the first way to make an Omega feel worse. Their bodies were so strung out on trying to draw in and claim an Alpha that if the Alpha wasn't okay then their bodies reacted...badly. Physically it was simple stomach cramps or increased slick production but she knew from her first time that Omega's minds also reacted to it, pushing any willpower the Omega had aside so that all they could do was beg for an Alpha. The way it was described to her was that it was over arching feeling that what they were doing wasn't enough and their mind often couldn't offer solutions.  
  
"Please," Eggsy says, and Roxy thinks she may have triggered the reaction anyway but he nods. "I want you to bond me, Roxy."  
  
Giving in, Roxy lets out a pleased growl and moves over him to claim his mouth. Eggsy offers up the kiss with a low moan and the restless buck of hips towards hers. She eases him down to the couch, then pulls off her own suit jacket and throws it aside.   
  
Next goes her blouse, Eggsy helps her unbutton it mostly, and she isn't proud to say that the last few buttons were sacrificed to popping her knot quicker. Instead, she just shucks it and starts tugging on his damp pants. He's hard too, thin Omega cock pointed up his stomach as a beacon of his heat. She runs her hand over, enjoying the way he bucks and whines into her palm.   
  
"Present," she growls. Eggsy flips himself easily, spreading his legs and raising his arse for her inspection. He grips onto the far armrest and wiggles back for her to hurry. His skin is hot to the touch, but also smooth like she is caressing an open flame. That, in and of itself, is addicting, she leans down to lick a path down his spine, enjoying the way it sends shivers across his skin.  
  
"Alpha," he whines, wiggling again trying to draw her attention. Roxy smirks and for the first time thinks only of what it will feel like to fuck the insolence out of him. She smacks one of his arse cheeks, before rubbing her hips against his arse. Some part of her cares that she just got his slick all down the front of her trousers, but to be honest, she really doesn't give a fuck.   
  
He growls low, but not challenging to the tease and she nips his shoulder in retaliation. Still, she knows from the way his skin feels that he's heat is still trying to upswing to get her knot, so she stows the foreplay when he'll actually enjoy it and not suffer more for indulging her. Roxy stands, soothing his sides as she does, and quickly removes everything from her waist down. This isn't done very lady-like, but she does enjoy watching one of her heels knock the other's Alpha's stuff from a bookcase. She is sure she will apologize later, but for right now it feels like victory.   
  
When she returns to the couch, Eggsy has gotten lost in his heat, whining and shaking until she puts her hands back on him. She isn't surprised to find her knot swelling, nothing more than slight outward curve but still there.   
  
"Alpha," he pleads, and she can feel the next wave hit him and take him under. She strokes down his back, settling in the head of her cock at his hole, trying to not push in too much. He gives way so easily, and she's grateful since there isn't time for any kind of stretching prep. His slick allows her in and his hole ripples around her, in a constant state of gripping and relaxing.   
  
"So good, Eggsy. You're doing so good," she presses in another inch, almost to the half-way point of her cock, but knows now is when the real stretch begins. She's wide there, past lovers having struggled taking her width and her knot combined. Eggsy does so now with ease. He moans and rocks back toward her, wanting nothing more than to take her all the way. Roxy won't risk potential pain now, not with his first heat knotting. He slips further into the heat, growling low, now issuing a challenge to his Alpha, and she can't resist but growl back and shove in another two inches.   
  
"I have you, Omega. Don't fight me," she says, bending over him to bite the back of his neck. He stiffens and shudders, body going crazy around her, and then she realizes that he's come all over the couch and his belly. Her Alpha side surges with pride that she's made him come, and at the same time worries because he's come before he's knotted and that could only mean...yup, sure enough his heat comes rushing back over him, doubling its efforts to pull in an Alpha.   
  
He cries out and rocks back against her. She clamps down on his hips and drives forward until she's pressed tight against him. He sobs out, begging again for her in a mantra of 'please, Alpha, please'. Unable to resist the feeling any longer, she pulls back to the half-way point and plows in.   
  
"Roxy!" he screams, body shuddering again, and she gets a hand underneath his belly and finds the tip of his cock soaking with come. His heat doubles again and he cries for her. Roxy wastes no time, she sets up a rhythm, sinks into his body over and over, losing herself into the tight clench of him. Her arms wrap around his chest, and she drives into him with the power of her legs. Her breasts are smashed against his back, but she can't care to move away because she finally can get her mouth over the right side of his neck where the bonding gland is.   
  
"Alpha," he sobs, when she runs her tongue against it. Eggsy feels so good, and Roxy almost forgets the long road that got them together and brought them to this office. The fact that they are about to bond in Kingsman HQ just adds to the perfection because of how dedicated they are to this place.   
  
His arms are shaking with holding them both up, and she moves one hand up by his, letting her fingers overlap his. Eggsy bares his neck as much as he can, making his pitched whines with every slap of her hips against his. She groans out how good he is, how perfect an Omega he is, how she loves him and anything else she can say to help him rush towards another orgasm with her.  
  
With every thrust, her knot tugs at his rim, until finally it catches enough that she slams into him and grinds. It swells, rising her to her peak, as she rubs her hips against his arse, pushing in a deep as she can, instinct taking over as she grits her teeth so she doesn't bite him too soon. Eggsy cries for her, begging for her knot, calling out for his Alpha as loud as he can. He shakes in her arms, the heat in him peaking with them as everything he has draws her in to keep her there.   
  
It feels like ages of pressing her knot in against the tight feeling of his body, rocking on the spot that makes her light up as much as it does him. They chase the peak, climbing so high that neither realize they've reached the top until they're flying off the other side. Roxy pushes in one final time, knot so large she can't move it anymore, and being fully locked within him sends her falling into an endless orgasm. She digs her teeth into the soft portion of Eggsy's neck to keep from drowning in it. He howls and comes hard all over his stomach and the couch.   
  
Neither can hold them up, and they fall to their sides, Roxy putting her leg around Eggsy's to keep him tucked in close to her. She pants into his newly bitten neck, and tries to catch her breath as two more smaller orgasms roll through her as she fills up her Omega.   
  
Eggsy is mostly unconscious, and she can't say she blames him. They can't move, so she simply runs her fingers through his hair. There is sweating coating their skin, she notices as her hair sticks to her back and neck. She moans low, pulling him tight against her as a fourth orgasm chases down the heels of the first three. Her body thrums in the aftermath of them, and she feels like if she could get free she could face down an army. However, the pleasure has her loose limbed and content to even contemplate being aggressive.  
  
The bond is already a pleasant hum along the back of her mind, and she preens at being able to feel Eggsy now, to know that he's okay at all times. Her mind drifts back to when she was out in the tundra, waiting for a radio-call to confirm that she hadn't lost him. She tenses at the thought of losing him now, and bites over the fresh mark, making Eggsy wake and whine. Immediately, she releases him, and laves the mark in apology.  
  
"I'm sorry," she says, though the fear has crept up and isn't abating like it should.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Alpha. It's okay, I'm right here," Eggsy says, reaching back to grip her hip and roll back against the hold of her knot. A dizzying fifth orgasm rips through her and she whines now, nodding against the back of his neck. The fear is held off now, and she can't even think when the high drifts out again. He caresses her bum, probably in a similar apology for making her worry though they both know it won't be the last time.   
  
They settle into a half-conscious state, Roxy waking only rolls her hips into another orgasm and spurt of come while Eggsy gasps and eases into a lull between the high-tides of his heat. They have a way to go before they will be able to leave the office without Roxy going feral on other Alphas so they enjoy the peace and quiet while they can get it. Knowing Kingsman, it probably won't last very long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
